Métodos de tortura
by Inavoig
Summary: Si pudiese titular un libro de su autoría, probablemente lo llamaría "Métodos de adiestramiento militar basados en tortura psicológica" Si, un título bastante llamativo. Ya tenía ventaja, estaba por hacer la práctica.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki no Kyojin** no me pertenece, su autor es Hajime Isayama.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Intento de humor.

* * *

—¿Qué haces?

—Leo un libro que me encontré en el cuarto de Arlert.

—No deberías entrar así a sus lugares de descanso…

—Estaba buscando algo.

—Eso no justifica nada, ¿sabes?

—A mi si.

—Bien, devuélvelo en cuanto termines.

—Estoy pensando en quedármelo.

Erwin viro los ojos, a veces el cabo se comportaba como un pequeño, sus decisiones en batalla no eran cuestionadas pero en la vida personal era distinto.

—Suerte, entonces. —Se retiro a su oficina, que hiciera lo que se le diera en gana.

Una vez que el comandante se retiro, saco sutilmente de entre su chaqueta otro libro, era cierto que estaba buscando un libro de su interés en el cuarto del pequeño rubio y se llevo ese, pero lo desecho en cuanto leyó puras cursilerías. Ahora leía otro titulado "Tortura. El sádico en tu interior II." Era un titulo bastante llamativo, ha de admitir.

Últimamente entrenaba al escuadrón de chiquillos graduados, las bajas eran tantas que le hicieron maestro para que les enseñara unas cuantas técnicas de movimientos tridimensionales y supervivencia de titanes.

Lo malo venia cuando no le hacían caso, más esa mocosa de Ackerman y la chiquilla como patatas, esas insubordinadas eran mujeres y aunque en más de una ocasión la cuchilla de su equipo les rozo la cara, ni de esa manera entendían. Así que ahora usara métodos psicológicos o tortura sutil, ese libro le seria de utilidad, pero Erwin no aprobaba ese tipo de acciones así que se lo escondió a él.

Ya iba en el capitulo tres y las ideas no estaba mal, mañana seria un gran día.

—Hoy aprenderán auto control, mocosos insolentes. El que no apruebe no solo correrá hasta el anochecer, si no que limpiara el sótano y comerá sólo una vez al día por una semana y para que no haya inconvenientes en la cocina, yo mismo la vigilare. ¿Entendido? —Les dijo mientras meneaba un trozo de pan en el aire.

La primera en caer seria la chiquilla come patatas, su ingenuidad lo saca de quicio.

—¡Si!

—Bien, la prueba comienza... ¡Ya!

Todos se miraron unos a otros sin comprender, la única que veía el trozo de pan era Sasha y luego veía nerviosa al cabo para luego volver a mirar el pan. No había comida en la mañana porque los levantaron mas temprano de lo usual para ese entrenamiento.

Unos empezaron a bostezar y otros tantos hablar ente si, eso a Levi no le molestaba, él se concentraba en la chica castaña de coleta…

—Señor, disculpe ¿Eso de que nos sirve? —Le dijo una chica rubia bajita.

—Tortura.

—¿Perdón?

—Tortura, mocosa. Si no vas a aportar nada bueno haz el favor de callarte.

—S… si…

—Aumentare el nivel. Eren, ¡la patata! —Grito y el joven castaño le entrego su pedido, estaba caliente.

Sasha estaba que moría, se veía un poco de humo del calor salir y se le hacia agua la boca.

Eren estaba avergonzado, el cabo no era nada discreto con sus métodos, era obvio que todo eso lo hacia en venganza y a él lo arrastro en sus juegos infantiles.

La castaña no pudo con la presión y se desmayo. Prefería no comerlas hoy a que se las prohibieran en la semana, dudaba salir viva si osaba robarlas de la cocina.

El pelinegro sonrío satisfecho. Procedería con lo siguiente.

—Ha sido todo un éxito, los felicito por su cooperación, ahora procederemos con la segunda parte.

Los jóvenes soldados no entendieron pero bueno, ayudaron a Sasha y se la llevaron a la sombra.

—Señor ¿Esto de verdad nos ayuda en algo?

Rivaille le fulmino con la mirada, Ackerman solía cuestionarle pero no ese muchacho si mal no recordaba se llama: Jean cara de algo, caballo o algo asi, el castaño de ojos verdes suele decirle mucho asi.

—¿Tienes algún otro método en mente?

—Yo no… pero…

—Da diez vueltas al castillo, interrumpes la práctica.

Jean resignado acato ordenes.

—Si, señor.

Hanji los miraba desde la ventana del segundo piso, se reía para nada sutilmente de su amigo friki de la limpieza. Pero Erwin estaba cansado de oírle berrear.

—Calla o ve a entrenar.

—No no, yo vengo de visita no a entrenar, mañana parto a la ciudad.

—Bien, guarda silencio.

—¿No te da curiosidad ver lo que sucede?

—No. Confió en las capacidades de Levi.

—Ah, supongo que tienes razón.

El rubio la miro y luego siguió en lo suyo.

/

/

—La segunda fase de tortu… del entrenamiento se llama "Auto control, fase 2. Conocimiento de evasión" —Se felicito a si mismo, _nada mal_.

—Señor —Otro de los chiquillos levanto la mano, al parecer el niño rubio—. No entiendo como estar amarrados nos va a facilitar cuando enfrentemos titanes, señor.

—Ah, no sirve de nada.

—Entonces, ¿el entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con el titulo?

-Si.

—Ah, ya veo. —No, no entiende nada, el cabo se comporta extraño.

Vio con entusiasmo disimulado a los chiquillos que estaban amarrados en pareja por una cuerda de medio metro que los sostenían de la cintura, lo único interesante era Ackerman y Arlert.

—¿Porqué Eren sigue sin pareja?

—Interesante cuestionamiento Ackerman. El segundo entrenamiento consiste en no dejar caer al compañero que tengan, el que lo haga se vera aislado por una semana, lejos de sus compañeros, lejos de Eren…

La de rasgos asiáticos afilo la mirada, ese enano se traía algo entre manos.

—A mi me da igual si estoy lejos de Eren. —Susurraban entre si, nadie entendía al cabo.

—A callar. Eren, ven. —El castaño se movió hacia el pelinegro.

Este se inclino un poco para quedar a su altura y Levi lo agarro de la nuca para atraerlo hacia él, juntando sus bocas en un beso húmedo.

Mikasa veía con horror la lengua del cabo arremeter contra la cavidad de Eren y luego ensombrecida por el enojo se quiso abalanzar por el pelinegro arrastrando a Armin.

De repente se dio cuenta de lo que consistía el entrenamiento y luego cargo al rubio estilo princesa para luego arrojárselo a esos dos.

Hanji reía estrepitosamente apuntando a la dirección en donde los jóvenes entrenaban. Frustrado, el comandante se levanto para ver porque la chica no paraba de reírse y vio con sorpresa a Levi comiéndose la boca del joven titán y luego ser tirado al suelo producto del enojo de la protectora hermana de este.

Erwin se froto las sienes con cansancio, mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo como Ackerman intentaba matar a su instructor. Le daba igual, siempre terminaba haciendo su voluntad, y luego volvió a sus papeles.

Mientras, Levi esquivaba con bastante agilidad los golpes que intentaba darle esa chiquilla.

—Dejaste caer a tu compañero y lo sigues arrastrando. —Apuntaba al niño rubio que tenia medio cuerpo en el suelo.

—Te cortare la lengua.

—Una semana recluida, Ackerman.

—Que sean dos. —Y luego corto la cuerda con la cuchilla que le acababa de sacar al equipo del cabo.

Armin cayó al suelo, quien fue auxiliado rápidamente por Connie y Christa.

Eren estaba avergonzado, con las manos sobre sus rostro mientras Reiner le daba palmaditas de apoyo moral y Bertholdt le ayudaba dándole palabras de animo.

Después de ese día, todos aprendieron a guardar silencio mientras Levi los entrenaba.

* * *

Todos prefieren el humor a mis dramas :( *se hace bolita*

Aun sigo enferma(?) Me muero lentamente de gripe, algún duende se llevo mis medicinas.

Alguien desea mas métodos de tortura?


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraban dentro del bosque, ahí se llevaría a cabo la segunda práctica de su tan halagado material de tortura.

Erwin le dio el visto bueno a sus técnicas después de ver tan buen resultado de la practica anterior, así que ahora participara para las tácticas.

—Hoy tememos a un invitado especial. Erwin, has el favor de mostrarnos algunas maniobras.

El aludido pronto saco las cuchillas y dentro del frondoso bosque salió un "titán" de entrenamiento haciendo un corte excelente en su nuca.

Todos aplaudieron por el despliegue de habilidades.

—Callen, ahora que tenemos su atención viene lo real.—Todos se miraron confundidos y luego le cedió la palabra a Erwin.

— El entrenamiento de hoy se titula "Me dio la gana de traer titanes de verdad" ¡Suerte!

Y luego ambos se escondieron entre las ramas de los arboles, si sucedía algo malo ayudaran, pero por el momento eran espectadores.

Los jóvenes inmediatamente desplegaron el equipo de maniobras dispuesto a combatirlos.

La primera en reaccionar fue Mikasa, quien mato a dos que iban directo hacia Sasha, salto de un titán a otro para matarlos, seguida de Jean, quien se quedo viendo a Armin...

Armin le decía a Mikasa en que punto atacar mientras estaba en lo alto de un árbol, eso no era lo suyo. Y así todos duraron un buen rato.

Luego de acabar con los titanes (la mayoría muertos en manos de Mikasa) cansados y exhaustos tendidos en el suelo vieron como sus instructores venían como si nada comiendo algo.

—Bien. Nada mal. —Les felicito Levi.

—Disculpe, en si no entiendo la finalidad de este entrenamiento. —Le dijo el pequeño rubio.

—Es supervivencia, mocoso. Pero bueno, la segunda parte de hoy será…

—¿Por qué no esta Eren aquí? —Preguntó Mikasa.

—Esta descansando.

Aunque le daba crédito a la mocosa, apenas se percato de su ausencia.

-¿De qué? No ha hecho nada desde ayer. –Recrimino Jean.

—Es lo que tú piensas. —Le dijo con su usual tono de desinterés.

Erwin vio a su subordinado, seguramente el castaño tuvo una noche agitada… desde que vio las muestras de cariño del día anterior no dudaba de nada…

—Enfoquémonos en la finalidad de esto, así terminan pronto. —Les dijo el comandante.

Los jóvenes suspiraron resignados, tenían miedo del cabo sus entrenamientos eran efectivos pero como que tenia ira reprimida.

/

/

La noche llego y todos se retiraron al comedor.

—Hoy no fue tan traumante como ayer. —Comento Connie.

—No sé, tengo miedo de que un día este de mal humor y termine matándonos a todos. —Se quejaba un frustrado Jean.

—El comandante nos apoyaría, no creo que suceda nada malo. —Termino por decir Sasha.

Mikasa solo pensaba en el bienestar de Eren…

/

/

—Tus amigos se quejan mucho. —Le dijo entrando a su cuarto.

—Deberías de ser más tolerante.

—Tú deberías de obedecerme en todo y aun asi te sigues resistiendo mientras tenemos sexo.

Eren se puso rojo.

—Deja de decir esas cosas alguien podría escucharte.

—Ya todos sospechan porque hoy no fuiste al entrenamiento.

El de ojos verdes suspiro derrotado, seguramente Mikasa iría al sótano a ver como se encontraba y tenia que sacar alguna mentira convincente.

—Debo volver, Mikasa ira y cuando no me vea me buscara.

—No, déjala que se entere y no viva su mundo lleno de ti.

—Pero… —No puedo terminar la frase porque unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos.

—No me hagas castigarte, Eren. —El momento que más espero durante el día por fin llego.

Pero de repente Hanji interrumpió su encuentro "amoroso"

—Oh, disculpen, se me olvidaron unas cosas y me tuve que devolver y… ¿A dónde va Eren?

Levi se percato de que el mocos se escabullo cuando Hanji entro y…

—Me habías dicho que te irías hoy. —Entro Erwin

Malditos ¿Cómo se atreven a interrumpir en su cuarto? ¡Y en su momento a solas con Eren!

Furioso, saco sus cuchillas para atacarlos.

—Deja eso Levi, no quieres hacernos daño de verdad… —Retrocedía asustado el rubio.

—¡Corre Erwin! Tú no lo conoces. —Y luego Zoe huyo.

Mañana se vengaría del mocoso, ahora practicara otro tipo de tortura.

/

—¿A dónde vas, Mikasa?

—Voy a ver a Eren.

—Ah, salúdamelo.

Salió al pasillo y entonces vio al enano endemoniado perseguir a alguien. No le importaba, que se entretuviera para que no le riñera por ir con Eren.

/

Mientras, el castaño se encontraba asustado en el sótano, mañana estaba seguro que el cabo le haría pagar pero no quería lidiar con una Mikasa preguntona.

De repente, escucho unos gritos desgarradores de arriba, y se pregunto si no habría fantasmas en ese lugar.

* * *

BIEN.

Creo que seguiré con esto, o no sé.

Pueden dejar algún comentario con una idea para seguirlo, no me enojo :3

Gracias por leer.

**PDTA**. Seguirá como "Completo" porque no me fluyen mucho las ideas para esta historia D: Pero si a alguien le gusta puedo continuarla.


	3. Chapter 3

Mikasa no era mala, al contrario era muy buena con él, siempre protegiéndolo, brindándole apoyo y viendo por sus necesidades por encima de las de ellas, pero…

—¡Desátame Mikasa!

_A veces se pasaba del límite._

Lo amarro a la silla de su celda. ¡¿Qué rayos le pasaba a esa mujer?!

—No hasta que me digas que estuviste haciendo ayer.

—Estuve en el castillo todo el maldito día, ¡ya te dije!

—Y porque no fuiste al intento de entrenamiento, yo no creo que sea por mero descanso.

—Y-yo… ¡Es mi vida! Deja de intentar saberlo todo.

A la azabache no le agrado la respuesta.

—El enano insinuó algo. Creo que tuviste un entrenamiento aparte con él. ¿Te lastimo? No lo protejas, Eren,

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —Le contesto nervioso.

_Con que necesidad Levi hace insinuaciones de ese tipo_. Pensó frustrado.

Cuando la joven iba a contestar, la interrumpió el ruido de unos pasos seguido de la presencia del cabo.

Levi observo cuidadosamente a Eren… atado y al parecer muy nervioso, luego se fijo en la insubordinada mujer quien tenia un pie en las silla, en medio de las piernas de Eren como apoyo, ya que estaba inclinada sobre él mientras su mano estaba en su hombro.

Sonrió sardónicamente.

—¿Se divierten?

—Si. —Le contesto Mikasa.

—¡No! —Grito Eren.

—Desátalo, Ackerman.

—No, estamos jugando.

—No son niños.

—¿Quieres jugar? Tú si lo pareces.

Irritado, Levi se acerco a Eren. Le dio una patada a la silla e hizo que el de ojos verdes cayera hacia atrás y Mikasa hacia un lado.

Levanto a Eren que aun seguía atado, se sentó sobre él y lo beso, atrayéndolo de su nuca para profundizar el beso. Cuando dio por terminada la tarea, desato a Eren y se fue a la puerta, dejando a un avergonzado castaño y a una molesta Mikasa.

—No, yo jugare más tarde con él, en la cama y solo nosotros dos.

—Tú…

—Deja de incordiar, Ackerman. No quieres conocerme enojado. —La miro seriamente para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

—Creo que acabo de sentir mi muerte prematura. —Murmuró Mikasa.

/

/

—El entrenamiento de hoy se llama "Resistencia física: Sálvate si puedes." Aquellos que no lo logren, irán a la ciudad y ayudaran a Hanji con sus experimentos.

Todos estaban contentos de saberlo, se salvarían de los raros entrenamientos de su superior.

—¿Y en que consiste la prueba?

—Serán amarrados de los pies con una cuerda de 5 metros, tendrán que subir por ella.

—No se escucha muy peligroso.

—Tienen tiempo límite, es antes de que la viga de donde los atare se derrumbe. Sobrevivan, mocosos.

/

Ahora todos estaban atados, nerviosos y con cara de hacerse pronto en los pantalones siendo observados por Levi.

—¿No crees que es demasiado? —Le pregunto el comandante.

—No.

—Si se mueren te haré trabajar el doble.

—No lo harán, infundí el pánico. Esa viga no se caerá a menos que Eren se convierta en titán.

—Eres cruel.

—Lo soy.

Como era de esperarse Mikasa ya había llegado a la cima después de unos minutos, seguida de Reiner.

Jean, Connie, Sasha y Bertholdt, iban por la mitad pero ya estaban cansados.

Armin aun intentaba flexionar su cuerpo para agarrar la cuerda. Christa era ayudada por Ymir.

Eren ya estaba por llegar, era bastante rápido (no tanto, una vez un titán se lo comió) y cuando él llego la prueba finalizo.

—Se acabó.

—¿Qué?

—Ayuden a sus compañeros a subir.

Cuando todos estuvieron abajo, adoloridos y medio sudados se quejaron de la mentira.

—Dijo que se caería. —Acuso Sasha.

—Mentí.

—¿Por qué?

—Quería que ver si actuaban rápido por instinto, pero la mayoría ya hubiera muerto si su vida dependiera de ello. Irán con Hanji, preparen sus cosas.

—Si, señor. —Suspiraron con alivio.

—Por cierto… ustedes serán el experimento. —Estaban equivocados si creían que los dejaría escabullirse de las practicas sin más.

_Con razón los dejo ir tan fácil._

/

/

Erwin buscaba a Levi, a quien encontró revisando la cocina.

—¿Por que Ackerman esta colgada de la viga?

—Por insubordinación.

—¿Qué hizo?

—Escondió a Eren.

—Ya debió de subir hace tiempo. —El rubio se froto las sienes con cansancio, él siempre terminaba haciendo su voluntad.

—Engrase la cuerda. —Se giro, ahora buscaría en los cuartos.

El comandante hizo una nota mental: _Nunca acercársele mas de la cuenta a Eren._

* * *

***La autora aplaude* **¡Veo que si gusto esto!

¿Alguna otra idea de tortura? Hoy me base en la sugerencia de **Kai-Kagamine. **:3 Gracias.

**Izza-Chan: **Me alegra que sea de tu agrado *-*

** veruto kaname: **Hoy tendrás más torturas asi, espero te guste. :3

Y a los GUEST.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

El sargento estaba enojado. Hace unos días Mikasa escondió a Eren en el techo del castillo y Eren tuvo que convertirse en titán para poder zafarse de las cuerdas, haciendo que el techo colapsara de lado del comedor.

Ellos no tenían la culpa… pero cuando volvieron de ser los conejillos de indias, su superior les dijo que irían al bosque a entrenar un poco… Tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

—Escuchen muy bien, mocosos, porque no lo repetiré. Hoy el entrenamiento se llama "Supervivencia: El titán en mi interior" —Ya se le estaban acabando las buenas ideas—. Será simple, es una pequeña excursión al bosque en busca de víveres ya que la cocina y parte del comedor están echas un asco, si buscan un culpable pueden saludar a Ackerman.

Todos voltearon hacia Mikasa, quien les dirigió una mirada (era normal, estaba avergonzada) que al parecer a los demás les resulto intimidante y no reclamaron nada.

—Señor. —Llamo su atención Armin.

—No, preguntas no. —_¿Por qué no se puede quedar callado? ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Acaso perdía efecto su mirada amenazante? _Pensaba frustrado.

—Pero…

—Bien. ¿Qué? —Le miro fijamente, intimidándolo.

—¿E-el cuartel… no puede traer vivieres? —Estaba nervioso, quizá no debería cuestionar, pero él era una persona curiosa por naturaleza.

—Puede, si. Pero este es un buen entrenamiento de supervivencia.

La verdad es que ya lo reporto, en dos días más vendrá Hanji con comida y productos de limpieza. Benditas sean las escobas. ¿A quién le preocupaba el alimento?

—¿Traemos el equipo?

—No, arréglenselas ustedes. Aquí es un lugar seguro no lo necesitan.

—Pero… para alcanzar lugares altos, señor.

—¿Me esta cuestionando, Arlert?

—No, señor…

—Bien. —Apuntaría al niño rubio en su lista de adiestramiento, últimamente estaba de preguntón.

Se dirigieron al interior del bosque, solo llevaban lámparas de aceite para alumbrar un poco si se llegase a necesitar. Tambien traian a los caballos para poder poner las cosas en las canastillas que les amarraron, entre más cosas mejor.

Levi estaba atrás, no le gustaba participar mas de lo necesario. Además, veía que todo estuviese bien tampoco quería que alguien saliese lastimado de verdad, no era cruel…

Habían pasado unas horas y ya estaba oscureciendo, aun faltaba carne pero de eso se estaban encargando Sasha y Mikasa (por algo su especialidad es cortar carne). Y por si las dudas algún pescado, de eso se encargaban Reiner y Bertholdt.

Los demás soldados buscaban complementos de la comida y algunos ayudaban a subir a algún árbol alto para recoger frutos, en ese mismo momento Armin era auxiliado por Jean.

—¿Te subo un poco más?

El rubio estaba sobre los hombros de Jean.

—No, ya ca-casi alcanzo… —Estiraba la mano para poder tomar algunas manzanas.

En eso llego el sargento, espantándolos por el relinchar del caballo haciéndolos caer en una pose muy comprometedora. Para cuando Levi los vio, estaban como la posición que hacen Eren y él en la cama, cree escuchó decir algo sobre el sesenta y nueve.

Los jóvenes inmediatamente se incorporaron avergonzados y luego cada quien se fue por su lado.

Levi los veía curioso, pero que le importaba a él, allá las perversiones de cada quien.

Fue en busca de los demás y los reunió en un sitio cercano al riachuelo, superviso los víveres.

_Nada mal. _

—Con esto doy por terminado el entrenamiento de Supervivencia. Descansen.

Todos se quejaban en voz baja, mas que entrenamiento parecían esclavos del sargento.

Cuando estaban sentados descansando, escucharon unos ruidos de entre los arboles, eran pisadas muy fuertes. Miedosos de que pudiera ser un titan y ya que no tenían su equipo se escondieron tras Mikasa y unos cuantos tras Reiner y Bertholdt.

Ymir protegió a Christa instintivamente.

Un curioso color verde brillante se dejo ver y Mikasa bajo la guardia y se fue a sentar a la orilla del riachuelo.

Ahora estaban mas espantados ¿Y si era un fantasma?

¡Los titanes mueren, los fantasmas no! Mikasa se fue ¿quiere decir que esta esperando su muerte?

Ideas paranoicas comenzaron a ir y venir y entonces comenzaron a arrojar las cosas que habían recolectado en el día.

Una silueta alta, muy alta (obvio un titan) se dejo ver y todos corrieron despavoridos, yendo sin sentido y zigzagueando tropezando unos con otros y rezando no ser comidos antes de conocer el primer amor, otros pensaban en su primer beso y esas cosas adolescentes de la vida.

Armin también reconoció el brillo verde e ilumino un poco la silueta dejando ver la forma titán de Eren.

Levi los veía enojado ¿Qué no se daban cuenta de que era Eren? Putos mocosos, desperdiciadores de comida.

Para cuando los demás también la reconocieron Sasha ya estaba desmayada y Ymir llevaba la mitad del riachuelo cruzado con Christa en brazos.

—¡Estúpido Eren, ojala te mueras! —Le grito Jean.

Armin se fue a sentar a lado de Mikasa. Estaba enojado con Eren, pero no podía culparlo del todo… seguramente fue idea del sargento.

Esa noche, Jeager durmió en la intemperie amarrado a un árbol como sacrificio a los lobos.

Mientras Levi le explicaba al comandante el trauma causado a los soldados...

* * *

_Ya le tocaba castigo a Eren (?)_

_Mi dilema existencial es **JeanxArmin** o **JeanxMarco** o **ArminxAnnie**? Ya ni sé, me gustan tantas parejas que no sé que poner..._

Me base en la idea de **bubbleblack**, gracias por darme ideas :3_  
_

**Shito: **Me gusta que te guste *3*


	5. Chapter 5

Eren estaba descansando después de un largo día de entrenamiento, habia pasado parte de la mañana entrenando con Jean ya que los demás tenían cosas que hacer y el sargento no estaba a la vista.

Cuando se recupero noto que los moretones que se gano estaban desapareciendo, hizo fuerza en ellos para que no se esfumaran tan rápido, quería una excusa para poder ir a la enfermería.

Mikasa lo veía a lo lejos, estaba tan encimada en su tarea de acoso a distancia que esquivo una patada a duras penas proveniente de su archienemigo. Ese enano hijo de sus mil demonios progenitores le pego por estar viendo al castaño.

—Enano.

—Ackerman.

—¿Ya termino sus deberes?

—Si.

—¿Quiere más? Porque no parece muy ocupada.

—No, gracias. —Y se marcho al comedor.

Cuando el hombre fijo su vista en donde hace escasos segundos estaba el castaño, se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que ya no se encontraba ahí. Entrecerró los ojos y disimuladamente (muy mal disimuladamente por cierto) lo busco y hasta agarro de su chaqueta a un despistado soldado que caminaba cerca de él.

—¿Jeager? —preguntó. El soldado que casualmente era el rubio amigo de la presa. _Eren, quiere decir Eren. _Entro en un estado de pánico que al Cabo se le hizo irritante y lo soltó.

El rubio agacho la cabeza en modo de disculpa y le dijo que no lo había visto en el día. Para cuando Armin tuvo el valor para mirarle, el hombre ya no se encontraba a la vista.

Eren caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos del cuartel, ya había visto a su amante buscarlo y no tardaría en dar con el. Conociéndole probablemente estaba interrogando a todos, se disculpo mentalmente por el mal rato que les haría pasar, pero lo suyo era más urgente.

Cuando llego a la improvisada enfermería, casualmente nadie estaba, quizá el encargado escucho que hoy no estaría Levi para mandarle soldados traumados, con heridas de algún tipo y se tomo el día libre. Sonrió, la suerte estaba de su lado. Ahora esperaría a que su escondite dure lo suficiente.

Ya estaba irritado, ese mocoso estaba jugando con él, lo presentía y eso acrecentaba más su enojo. Cuando lo encontrara, _le haría conocer la palabra terror._

Eren estaba recostado en la camilla, en verdad se sentía cansado Levi no lo había dejado reposar porque según el "Nunca sabes si a la siguiente misión podrían regresar"

Un buen punto para él, pero no para su trasero…

—Te encontré.

—Eh… puedo explicarlo.

—¿Qué me vas a explicar? El como rompiste mi pantalón o lo sucio que dejaste mi baño o quizá me puedas explicar porque mi caballo se convirtió en un pony.

—¿Todas?

—Te escucho. —cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho, esperando la respuesta.

Eren estaba nervioso, miraba la puerta que era bloqueada por el pelinegro y maldijo mentalmente para luego ver la ventana como una nueva ruta de escape. Asintió, cosa que Levi tomo como que estaba carburando la respuesta y bajo la guardia.

De repente, el castaño se paro, se inclino en modo de disculpa y salto hacia la ventana cubriéndose con los brazos haciendo añicos el vidrio.

Rivaille solo observo a Eren saltar, estaban en el segundo piso. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Volar? Obviamente caería cual saco de patatas al suelo. Se asomo y vio al castaño colgado del marco de la ventana, al parecer no era tan tonto como para saltar de verdad.

—-¿Puedo explicarlo? —volvió a decir con sonrisa nerviosa.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Yo creo que mejor te castigo, es más sencillo.

—¿Qué tal si limpio todo? —ya le estaban doliendo las manos, pronto se caería si no arreglaba eso rápido.

—No me convence.

—Le ayudo cuando intente subir al caballo, se que a veces le resulta difícil.

El pelinegro lo miro sombríamente

—¿Insinúas algo sobre mi estatura?

—No, yo no… quiero decir…

—Aun así tú eres el que muerde la almohada, ¿sabes?

-Si, lo sé… eh… ¿lo siento?

—Si, lo vas a sentir muy fuerte. —agarro las manos que sostenían a Eren para que no cayera y las soltó, logrando el grandioso resultado de un soldado en el piso, inconsciente.

¿Qué se creía? Primero se mete con sus cosas y luego con su estatura, jodido mocoso. Sabia que se recuperaba pronto, no tenia mucho que temer.

Se sentó en una silla disponible, esperaría a ahí a Eren, obviamente regresaría a la enfermería ¿Para que moverse?

Para cuando el de ojos verdes abrió los ojos ya era muy tarde.

—Menos mal que te recuperas rápido. —la voz de Hanji le hizo despertar por completo.

—¿Ah? —se incorporo en la camilla ligeramente aturdido.

—Escuchamos un ruido y al parecer eras tú. ¿Huías de algo?

—Rivaille…

—Ah bien, yo también hubiera saltado, pero no desde el segundo piso…

Asintió, entrar en detalles le traerías mas problemas.

—¿En dónde esta?

-Bueno, estuvo aquí un par de horas pero Erwin lo mando llamar, regresara pronto. - la castaña lo examinaba entusiasmada.- Tu proceso de regeneración es excelente y…

—¿Estas bien, Eren? —la interrumpió Mikasa mientras abrazaba a Eren y tiraba a Hanji a un lado

—Ah, ella también ha estado cerca, le dije que se fuera a dar una vuelta porque me incomodaba. —le informaba mientras se incorporaba.

—Esta bien, Mikasa. Dale un respiro, seguramente acaba de despertar. —le dijo Armin, avergonzado de las acciones de su amiga.

—Corrió mucho peligro.

—Mikasa…

La castaña se retiro, ahí ella ya no pintaba nada. Les echo un último vistazo antes de irse y vio a muchos soldados ahí, Eren tenia muy buenos amigos

—Seguramente fue uno de sus intentos de hacerse el héroe.

—¿Y que tal si no es así?

—Yo creo que tuvo un enfrentamiento con el cabo.

—Nah, eso es demasiado genial para él.

Mientras sus compañeros discutían la vida tan problemática que tenía, Eren veía con miedo a la persona apoyada en la pared cerca de la puerta.

—Retírense.

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver al recién llegado y casi huyeron al ver la mirada poco amable (más bien amenazante) que les dirigió. Como siempre, sólo quedo Mikasa y Armin (él rubio se queda para que nadie se mate ahí).

—Me quedo.

—Te vas.

—¿Quién me lo ordena? —una cuchilla le pazo rozando muy cerca cortándole algunos mechones de cabello.

—Cuídate mucho, Eren. —le dijo su amigo rubio arrastrando a Mikasa con él. Si no se iban pronto, ella también terminaría en la enfermería, pero me dio muerta.

Levi les dejo pasar haciéndose a un lado retando a la mocosa insubordinada numero uno en su lista. Cuando los vio irse, se acerco despacio a Eren.

—Te ves mejor.

El castaño sonrió, eso significaba que ya no estaba molesto.

—Si… Ya no lo volveré a hacer. —susurro tímidamente agachando la cabeza.

—Buen chico. —Posiciono su rodilla en la camilla y se agacho para darle un pequeño beso en la frente para luego irse de ahi.

Eren lo vio alejarse y luego se tumbo en la cama cubriéndose por completo con las mantas, estaba sonrojado por el acto de ternura de su superior.

Muy acosta de su integridad física…

_… estaba pensando muy seriamente en volverlo a hacer._

_Insubordinación, era una palabra bastante llamativa._

* * *

**_Holo._**

En un principio esto era un capitulo de "MOMENTOS" pero no sé como todo se volvio tan agresivo que mejor lo pase a **Métodos de tortura.** Bueno, cambiandole varias cosillas.

Ah, me ausentare unos días porque me mudare, pero antes ¿Alguien lee alguno de mis otros fics? Si es asi... ¿Cuál les gustaria que actualizará antes?

Gracias a:** crazy of madara, Aoki y CAMI, **por comentar *-* y les respondo por aqui porque no tiene cuenta, o si tienen, no sé cuales es (?)

El próximo capítulo por votación será JeanxArmin (:

Muchas gracias a las personas que me dejan un comentario, ponen mis historias en alertas y favoritos, me hacen feliz.


	6. Jean x Armin

**Aclaraciones: Jean x Armin. No lemon... por si las dudas.**

* * *

La puerta se escucho y alguien arrojo un cuerpo al piso haciendo eco en el lugar.

—Castigado —la conocida voz de Rivaille dijo—. No creo que estén solos por mucho tiempo, hoy hay muchos insubordinados.

Se alejo lentamente hacia la puerta y la cerro de un fuerte golpe, provocando que el cuerpo que estaba inconsciente del piso despertara.

—Me duele todo —se quejaba el joven mientras se sobaba la espalda baja. Miro a la otra persona que estaba en el rincón—. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Le pregunto mientras se sentaba.

—Cinco horas.

—La prisión te cambia mucho, eh. —bromeo.

—No realmente. Al menos me dejo traer un libro. —Señalo el libro que sostenía en su mano derecha.

—A mi solo me pateo. Después de eso no recuerdo mucho.

—Tienes pintada la cara.

—¿En serio? Malditos aprovechados. —Se quejaba y comenzó a frotarse la cara para poder quitarse los garabatos.

—¿Por qué estas aquí?

—Pues —Se rasco la mejilla nervioso—, escuche que te toco castigo y me le rebele un poco al cabo, se me hiso injusto que estuvieras recluido solo.

—Gracias.

—S-si… de nada.

—Nos dejo agua, te ayudare a quitarte eso.

—¡N-no es necesario! Puedo solo… —movió las manos negando para que no se acerque.

—No ves donde están, yo te ayudo. —Y luego se sentó enfrente del castaño.

Mientras Armin le pasaba la manga de su uniforme mojada por la cara, Jean se dedico a observar el rostro infantil del rubio, admiro sus grandes ojos azules y su complexión pequeña. Creía que algún día va a crecer, pero por el momento le agrada la idea de que sea algo menudo y adorable.

—Hay una mancha que no la saco. —le dijo mientras se alejaba.

—Me gustas.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Ah, hable en voz alta pero igual te lo iba a decir.

—Eso no…

—¿Crees que nos deje encerrados mucho tiempo? —le interrumpió.

—No lo sé… unas horas. —susurro nervioso y agitado.

—Ah, perfecto.

Se acerco poco a poco gateando y el rubio se hacia mas y mas para atrás, hasta topar con la pared arrinconado por el cuerpo del más alto.

Armin pensaba que nervioso no estaba… mas bien casi se muere de tanto que palpita su corazón.

—Todos dicen que pareces una mujer, yo no pienso eso. Yo sé que eres un hombre de corazón honesto, amable e inteligente. Pero a veces rayas de ingenuo y eso te hace parecer más frágil.

—No sé de que…

—¿Te gusta Eren?

—¿Q-qué…?

—Siempre estas al pendiente de él.

—Te podría decir lo mismo de Mikasa…

—¿Celos? —pregunto y sus dedos viajaron a los labios del rubio, acariciándolos—. Por que yo si estoy celoso de Eren, no tienes de que preocuparte de Mikasa, de ella me gusta o me gustaba su cabello. De ti me gusta todo.

—Me estas asustando…

—¿Asustarte? No, no temas de mí. Teme lo que puedo hacerte.

Vio como el rubio hacia ademan de levantarse pero lo agarro antes de que se alejara, tomándolo del brazo y haciéndolos caer al piso. Armin abajo y Jean arriba.

La puerta de pronto se escucho y un molesto pelinegro los miraba cabreado, detrás de él un chico de ojos verdes miraba molesto la escena.

—¿Haciendo amistades en el castigo?

—Todos son amigos, Rivaille –comento fastidiado Erwin.

—¿Qué le haces a Armin? ¡Maldito caballo aprovechado! –Se apresuro a patear a Jean y luego levantar a un muy consternado rubio.

—¿Quién es un caballo? ¡Tú eres un estúpido suicida gay!

—¿No te sangra la lengua? ¡Pedófilo!

—¡¿Pedófilo yo?! Él es el pedófilo aquí. —apunto al cabo. Quien lo miro indiferente.

Siguieron discutiendo, cada vez más subidos de tono.

—¿No te vas a defender, Rivaille?

—No, me gusta que sepan quien es el dueño de Eren.

El rubio asintió. ¿Por qué eligió la Legión de Reconocimiento? Ah si, le ofrecieron ser el comandante.

—¡Y siempre tienes esa cara de enfado, de seguro no te dura en la cama!

Erwin instintivamente se hizo para atrás, arrastrando a un pálido muchacho de ojos verdes y un rubio ido.

—Te voy a enseñar a respetar a los mayores, maldito cerdo. —escupió mordaz el pelinegro.

/

/

Armin buscaba nervioso a Jean, quiere disculparse por lo que pasó en su confinamiento.

—Si buscas a Jean, todavía está en la caja.

—Gracias Mikasa. Pero, ¿cómo…?

—Eren me dijo. —respondió y luego vio al rubio asentir e irse.

Corrió, ya llevaba ahí dos días. Cuando llego, vio una caja de madera que tenia una rendija, seguramente para que pase el aire y la comida.

—¿Cómo estas? —preguntó un poco nervioso en cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca de ser escuchado.

—He estado mejor, siento lo de…

—Asunto olvidado. —se apresuro a decir.

—Pienso que debí declararme de otra forma. Quizá así hubiera tenido oportunidad. —Su voz sonaba triste. Aun tenia remordimientos, estar a solas con el rubio le descontrolo.

—No te preocupes, aunque puedes intentarlo mejor.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó entusiasmado.

—Si.

—Te aseguro no te defraudare si me escoges, soy testarudo y digo las cosas sin preocuparme de nada. Pero soy sincero al decirte que me gustas.

—Lo sé. —se sonrojo por la respuesta tan abierta, pero sonrió, Jean era así después de todo.

—Eres demasiado bueno para alguien, aun más para mí. —Estaba feliz de saber que aun con su usual forma de ser Armin le aceptaba y no le guardaba rencor.

—Espero poder verte pronto.

—¡Tenlo por seguro! Haré que siempre estés a mi lado.

—Eso espero.

Camino lejos de ahí con una sonrisa boba en la cara, hablarle a una caja no era para nada romántico y mucho menos querer abrazarle era cuerdo.

Cuando se le declaro le asusto pensar que podría ser uno de los castigos del cabo y por eso no le creyó cuando le dijo que le gustaba, pero después de meterse en problemas por ese malentendido y de las sinceras disculpas de Jean, comprendió que fue real.

A él también le gustaba Jean.

Con la cara roja y el corazón apresurado, se dirigió a los baños a despejarse.

Recordó a Jean_,__ sobre él…_

* * *

**Bueno, se me complico este por que... Pues no hay muchas imágenes de esos dos para inspiración ):**

Creo que solo me dedicare a: Levi x Eren o Eren x Levi xD

A veces se me olvida cuales historias tengo que actualizar y cuales actualice y si respondi comentarios o no :( perdón si se me pasan.

La autora responde anónimos:

**Fer: **Es que se supone es de humor ~ Pero tengo un fic que su finalidad es el lemon xD Y quize variar la pareja :3

**naruhi:** ¿Erwin x Armin? n/n Esa pareja me gusta~ me tienta hacer un fic asi *-*

**DARKED: **¿Desesperada por qué? D:


	7. Chapter 7

**Advertencia**: Este fanfic es para entretención en su mayoría de humor extraño.

* * *

—Hoy titularé este agradable entrenamiento como: "Ataque de las piedras. Seré más ágil que mi enemigo".

Hace mucho que no titulaba uno de sus afamados entrenamientos, pero es que no ha tenido mucha inspiración y el libro que estaba leyendo lo terminó hace mucho.

Los soldados se miraron preguntándose la tortura que se les haría ese día.

Habían hecho una fila para recibir ordenes, de izquierda a derecha: Armin, Sasha, Mikasa, Jean, Ymir, Reiner y Bertholdt.

—Señor —le llamó el pequeño rubio que siempre cuestionaba todo lo que decía—. ¿Qué hacen Christa, Connie y Eren de su lado?

—Ellos serán los ayudantes —respondió para luego continuar-. Bien, hoy esquivaran piedras.

—Señor —Levi le miro para que hablara, de nuevo—. ¿De qué nos sirve esquivar piedras?

—He visto que muchos de ustedes tienen malos, por no decir pésimos reflejos, en especial tú —le dijo a Armin, este avergonzado agacho la mirada—. Sí logran esquivar cosas pequeñas lograran esquivar titanes, ya que te percatas del mínimo movimiento que hacen.

—Señor —le dijo esta vez Jean. ¿Todos tienen la manía de interrumpirle? Se preguntaba—. Sugiero que las chicas sean las que arrojen las piedras a ellas, nosotros tenemos más fuerza y…

—Cállate Jean, no somos frágiles —le interrumpió Ymir.

—Si, cállate. Te voy a mandar un proyectil directo a tu zona baja —le gritó una ofendida Christa.

—¿Frágiles? —murmuró Mikasa, viéndole fijamente.

El castaño trago saliva, supone que las hizo enojar (y supone muy bien) viendo como Sasha, la más tranquila del grupo le manda miradas envenenadas.

Levi los observaba indiferente, ojalá se maten unos a otros pero muy lejos de su presencia.

—Nos adentraremos en el bosque para que puedan maniobrar —dijo mientras se encaminaba y los demás le seguían.

Una vez todos en sus lugares, les indico que desplegaran, activando su equipo y alanzándose por los árboles.

El sargento arrojó la primera piedra que le dio directo a un despistado Armin y así dieron comienzo a ese extraño entrenamiento.

Eren también lanzo una pequeña roca sin cuidado, no muy fuerte por si le daba sin querer a Armin o a Mikasa, aunque duda mucho que ella le den.

Christa inmediatamente fijó su objetivo en Jean, a quien le arrojo una piedra sin apuntar y dándole sin querer en su zona baja. La verdad fue sin intención, si, pensó en la venganza por su orgullo de mujer pero al final le dio pena; su conciencia no estaba tranquila.

Se disculpo alzando una mano avergonzada y Jean solo cabeceo como respuesta. Suspiró aliviada de que no le guardase rencor.

Levi también tenía un objetivo en mente: Mikasa. Oh, acosadora y vulnerable futura víctima Mikasa. Ya tenía en sus manos muchas piedras que arrojarle, si, aun seguía enojado por la vez que escondió a Eren.

Apuntó sin mucho cuidado, el área para golpearle no le importaba con tal de que le diera.

Su primer tiro le rozo la mejilla.

Ella le miro enojada y eso le hizo sonreír internamente. El segundo tiro fue difícil ya que no se dejaba de mover y cuando por fin vio un área vulnerable la chiquilla sacó su cuchilla desviando la piedra y dándole a la chica come patatas.

—¡Oye! —se quejó sobándose su zona afectada.

—Lo siento, fue reflejo.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua con fastidio, en esa piedra iba acumulada su ira reprimida.

/

.

/

El comandante estaba viendo los planos de la próxima expedición, ideaba la manera de tener éxito. Las muchas bajas habían dejado un hueco muy grande en su formación y también estaba el problema en el aumento de titanes excéntricos.

—¡Erwin!

Hablando de titanes excéntricos.

—¿Pasa algo, Zoe?

—Estaba en medio de una rigurosa investigación en el cuarto de Levi y…

—Si se entera que estuviste husmeando de nuevo estarás hospitalizada un tiempo.

—No importa, como te decía. Encontré este libro extraño de "Tortura. El sádico en tu interior II" —Erwin se froto las sienes cansino, con razón Levi estaba tan entusiasmado con sus métodos de entrenamiento—. ¡Es genial! ¿Sabes dónde consigo las otras partes?

—No, pero supongo que Levi te dirá la respuesta.

Hanji le miro con horror, como si el simple hecho de insinuarle tal cosa fuera una blasfemia. Guardo el libro en la chaqueta y se acomodo de nuevo la ropa.

—No, no quiero morir joven.

—Entonces pregúntale a Armin, ese chico tiene un amplio repertorio de libros.

—¡Buena idea! Buscare en los dormitorios.

—No –se apresuro a decir—, eso es invasión de espacio y…

—Nos vemos —se despidió dando saltitos.

El rubio no intento seguirle, ni si quiera volvió a pensar en el tema. Se concentro una vez más en la planeación de la estrategia y felicitando a la madre naturaleza por el buen clima.

Hoy no ha visto a Hanji. ¿Qué estará haciendo?

_Pensar en otra cosa hará que le pierda el respeto…_

_/_

_._

_/_

Jean siguió el ejemplo de Mikasa y en cuanto le arrojaban una piedra era mandada con sus cuchillas a otra dirección, una de ellas tuvo la desgracia de darle a Eren.

Rivaille vio esa acción como "insubordinación", él sólo tiene el derecho de dejarle alguna marca.

Recordó la vez que dijo que no satisfacía a Eren en la cama y luego sonrió sardónicamente.

Con la rapidez que lo caracteriza y guiado por la venganza, le mando cinco piedras seguidas dándole en el costado, piernas, un brazo y la cara. Provocando la irremediable caída del castaño.

—No saquen su arma o les sucederá lo mismo que a ese —apuntó al joven retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Pasó una media hora cuando por fin ese entrenamiento llegó a su fin.

Unos cuantos regresaron adoloridos…

… otros agradecían la suerte de no ser el objetivo de ira de nadie.

* * *

**Bueno, iba a ser un One-shot con una temática similar pero me pareció una mejor idea hacerlo para "Métodos de tortura"**

**Guest**: Me gusta tu comentario, es tan largo y bonito :'D No vi ningún review (?) Pero igual supongo que te pasaste a leerlos, de todas formas gracias por este comentario y por leer mis historias. Yo shippeo muchas parejas pero las dejo en borradores (?).

Muchísimas gracias a todas esas personitas que me dieron tantas palabras de apoyo con mi fanfic "Momentos", un día volverá a atacar este fandom (?). Y también a quienes ponen en alerta y/o favoritos. ¡Gracias! *corazón*


End file.
